


Did You Ever Really Love Me

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pain, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry questions Iris’s love for him





	Did You Ever Really Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part five of my WestAllen drabble collection

Setting: WestAllen AU, Barry and Iris are in college

 

Drabble Prompt: Did you ever really love me? 

 

“Did you ever really love me?”

 

His question took her breath away and she wrestled with herself to maintain some type of composure. “Barry, this has nothing to do with my love for you.”

 

“Doesn’t it Iris? You’re leaving me and the reasons you’ve given of needing time and space away from me to think make absolutely no sense. So I have to wonder if the woman that’s always been out of my league just doesn’t love me anymore. Why else would you leave me now?”

 

“I’M JUST SO SCARED.”

 

“OF WHAT? Of me? Of us?

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed it. All feedback and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
